


Out of his element

by ferreuscelo



Series: Freba Series [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, something in the spirits of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferreuscelo/pseuds/ferreuscelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble of Dolarhyde on Christmas shopping for Reba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of his element

“That one.”

Never in his life he’d have imagined he’d be standing at Macy’s to get anything at all, especially for a woman. Dolarhyde grumbles softly as he checks the patterns of the fabrics, the colors and he feels utterly stupid considering that she won’t be able to see it. But she has a sense of ‘cuteness’ somehow and she does look always impeccable all the time. He still remembers how strikingly beautiful she looked that first time they saw each other, the white blouse, tight pants and leather riding boots, a true gazelle.

“This one, sir?” the sales clerk asks with a bright smile. Fake. Stupid.

“Yes.” The man folds his arms upon his chest and his right hand moves to cover his scar, as in deep thought. There are four options on the table, four dresses, that is. All over print chiffon double v-Neck bell sleeve with geometric patterns that, in his ignorance, remind him of African designs of sorts; a black one with huge printed roses and long sleeves; a pale pink half-sleeved loose casual one and finally, something truly different, a plum colored one, strapless, good enough to show her deliciously round shoulders.

Now how the fuck are men supposed to choose clothing for their women?

Curse the day he decided to listen to Cyndi into purchasing something more personal for her and thankfully, she got the hint when he declined her offer to go shopping with him. It would have been suicidal for the woman.

The serial killer, the murderer of eleven is now facing one of his biggest challenges so far. The perfect dress for his woman. He already bought her three other gifts, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough for Reba. He wants to see her smile, and why the hell not, a good rewarding night of wild sex afterwards.

“Hmm…” Tough choice. They all look similar to him, even if they are completely different. He can see her wearing them all in his mind. “I’ll take the… plum one,” he finally decides, and when she girl beams at his choice, the man points to another one. “And that one too.” The chiffon dress, with pseudo-African designs.

Yes, it is excessive, especially for their first Christmas together, but who cares, he has the money and he has once told her that he wants to make her feel happier, no limits. Keyword: limits. Something he is ignoring lately which infuriates the Dragon greatly because he is, of course, paying more attention to her than Him and is messing with their plans. Dolarhyde’s not worried about it. He has learned to live with the fear, somehow managed it.

The boxes with the dresses are ready and the man carries them to the van under the amused looks of the rest of the sales clerks and the women that were nearby when he was deciding which present he’d bring back home. An utter gesture of love, eloquent, as she likes to say, and infinitely pure if we consider it’s him the one who’s getting into it.

The old van never carried such precious treasures before, and one could almost feel as if the vehicle was silently questioning its owner about the contents that are being loaded.

Tomorrow night, Reba McClane will be the witness of the first Christmas the man will ever truly celebrate in his life. The real thing. And as for his gifts, she has already given him the best she could ever offer to him: herself, and the opportunity to feel as a full man, a useful one, beloved and needed.

What more could he ask for?


End file.
